1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a camera that is capable of preventing the film cartridge from falling out when it is removed from the cartridge bay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film cartridges of the type in which the film is housed completely inside the film cartridge (hereinafter "cartridge") have been conventionally proposed. A camera using a cartridge of this type is constructed in a manner which allows the placement and removal of the cartridge. For example, such a camera may use the drop-in method, in which the cartridge is dropped in the cartridge bay opening in a direction along the film spool axis. A camera of this type has a construction such that the cartridge is removed from the cartridge bay by means of (1) lifting the cartridge by means of the human force used to open the cartridge bay cover, or (2) lifting the cartridge using spring force (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patents Hei 4-1624 and Hei 5-158142).